


Hollywood Kisses.

by orphan_account



Series: Hollywood Kisses AU's. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Dark Comedy, Dark fic, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, Human Shay (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, References to Depression, Tumblr: loizerz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's obsessed with the mess that's America.WARNING: Before you read, I just wanted you to know that this fic contains very dark topics that Hollywood keeps or most of them. This is your last warning. Rated mature for cursing.





	Hollywood Kisses.

"Allura, that's out of the question." Lance sat in the passenger seat, watching Allura drive and talk at the same time.

"What?! I think fake dating gets attention and it's possible that it'll bring your acting to a spotlight!" Allura grabbed her coffee, taking a sip of it and giving Lance a look like she wasn't joking before turning her head back to the window in front of her.

"I don't trust dating. Let alone fake dating." Lance never really gave attention to dating, but maybe she was right. Maybe if "fake dating" could get him somewhere, it should be worth the terrifying feeling that this fake date is going to show interest in him and he'd end up falling for the dude. Nope. Not doing.

"I know! I'm pretty sure the whole cast knows!" Allura stops at the red light, hearing a ding sound from Lance's phone. "Who--"

"Keith's returning to set today and I didn't even know. He didn't even tell me before!" The cast had the duo's. Keith and Lance, who hated the idea of working together on set, more or so, as a couple on the show. Allura and Shiro were like parents. Always silly, always ordering pizza for the cast after a week or two, etc. Hunk and Shay were the actual couple on the set that Lance would tease at. Lotor and Lance were also pretty close, mostly because of their past relations. Pidge, Allura and Shay always had 'Girl Days', but the days were more like skating or eating out. The cast was lovely, but the dark secrets held Lance's hand and he couldn't let go. The former director was awful towards the cast. Even Allura, who dated her. They soon got a new director, but they were just as bad.

"Anyway, there's an interview later today. I have no idea what time, but it's after lunchtime I think. Maybe that's why Keith is back?" Allura drives through the green light, speaking to Lance. 

"I don't really know. I just hope the interview doesn't last for more than three hours like the last." Lance laughed, fixed the cut off shorts that Allura made for him. His outfit was fit for summer, but might as well have been winter as well. He wore a jacket, a tank top under the jacket and Converse shoes. Allura planned it all out, since they had a sleepover the night before. They were probably the closest a duo could be aside from Hunk and Shay. 

Once the two arrived to the set, the rest were already there. 

"Welcome back to the set." Lance waved at Keith, who was getting the show's makeup on his face. Lance sat in front of the mirror beside Keith and Allura, taking off the makeup he already had on. 

"Glad to be back. Although, I'm going to miss watching you do your makeup here at six AM." 

"What do you mean 'miss' it? Aren't you gonna be here at six like usual?" Silence filled the room. The makeup artist stopping fixing his hair and makeup as well. 

"Anyway!" Keith continued to speak out to Allura and the others. Lance just frowned, letting the SFX artist put the gore on his body. Something was wrong and he never wanted to pry into someones personal like, especially Keith's, but Keith was his friend. How was he not supposed to be worried?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. LAST MF WARNING. It's dark, edgy however you wanna put it ALREADY. It's only going to get darker and if you're here for this long ass road trip, then BUCKLE THE FUCK UP. 
> 
> I also wanted to mention that Lance has a YouTube channel where he talks about the set and his friends or the casual vlog's which is brought up in ch12.


End file.
